The instant invention is directed to a yarn tensioning device for use with textile machine such as looms, tufting machines, and knitting machines.
Tensioning devices are old and well known as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,238,202; 5,343,983; and 5,979,810. Each of these patents include disk which are magnetically attracted.
The instant invention is an improvement over the above referred to devices and includes structures not taught therein.
The instant invention has as an object a yarn tensioning device which is easily mounted with the textile fabricating machine and in which the tension is easily changed.
Another object of the invention is a tensioning device formed substantially of molded plastic.
Another object of the invention is a tensioning device in which the tensioning disks rotate during yarn movement which motion acts to clean the disks of lint.
Another object of the invention is a tensioning device which includes a yarn detector.
Another object of the invention is a multi-component mounting structure for a yarn tensioning device.
Another object of the invention is a tensioning device in which detachable connecting elements connect the components in operating positions.
Another object of the invention is a yarn tensioning device in which the inner surfaces of the disks remain free of lint during use.
Another object of the invention is the use provision of a low cost selfcleaning yarn tensioning device.
The instant invention is directed to a yarn tensioning device for use with textile machines. The tensioning device comprises a support frame having a pair of eyes with a pair of tensioning disk positioned there between. The tensioning disk are urged into mutual engagement preferably by magnets. A lug which extends from the frame is formed with a wedge shaped groove on one side thereof.
A mounting block is secure with the textile machine by way of connectors. The mounting block carries a wedge shaped extension which is adapted to secure with the wedge shaped groove carried by the lug. In use the connectors secure the mounting block with the textile machine while the wedge shaped groove and extension are united and positioned to receive yarn being fed to the textile machine.
The mounting block includes a pair of horizontally spaced arms which are arranged beneath the eyes and tensioning disk. The mounting block arms carry yarn detector lenses.
The support frame includes an elongated leg with arms arranged substantially perpendicular thereto in spaced positions. Each arm carries one of the eyes. A plate is carried by the upper arm.
A textile machine for processing yarn having a yarn tensioning device which comprises a generally C-shaped support frame having a generally vertical leg with generally parallel and horizontal arms extending from opposed ends one side thereof. A first connecting member is also formed with the vertical leg. A yarn guide eye is carried in each of the upper and lower arms. A pair of tensioning disks are carried by the vertical leg intermediate of the eyes. The disks are urged into mutual contact.
A mounting block is carried by the textile machine and includes a second connecting member which is adapted to secure with the first connecting member. The connecting members removably secure support frame with the mounting block. The yarn being processed is maintained under proper tension as it passes sequentially through the eye carried by said upper arm, between the tensioning disk, through the eye carried by the lower arm through the mounting block and through the textile machine because the disk rotate during yarn delivery maintaining their yarn engaging faces free of lint and other debris. A yarn sensing apparatus is carried by the mounting block which is operative to sense the absence of yarn which triggers stoppage of the textile machine.
Preferably the first and second connecting members comprise a wedge shaped extension which is engagable with a wedge shaped groove.
Preferably the tensioning device is arranged with the yarn guide eyes axially aligned along a first axis with the disks being laterally spaced from the axis. The disks are rotably mounted so that yarn passing through the eyes and the disk maintain the disk aligned with the eyes and causes the disk to rotate.